bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
The Floods Army
The Floods Army is a private group on Bungie.net. It was founded on November 28, 2010, by the user TopWargamer. The group was made in response to a thread created by the user the cobbler. The original thread was a massive success in The Flood, where Floodians poured in assigning characters to themselves to represent them in the Floodian Military. Inspired by this, TopWargamer created the group, and several Floodians joined almost instantly. Since the first few weeks in the group's creation, things have died down, and activity has unfortunately dropped signifciantly. Now in October of 2011, signs of activity are sprouting back up. Description and Purpose The Floods Army is branched out into several small divisions, such as Air-Force, Space Fleet, Spec Ops, and many others. Soon after The Floods Army was made, members created other allied groups, branching out the power of the Floodian Military even more. The Floods Army's mission is to defend the Flood from a variety of enemies, including 4Chan, as well, if it ever comes down to it, the dreaded Reach Forum. F.A. is a fun group none the less. Very few of the members are active though. Despite that, theyall love playing Halo and are good friends towards one another. War On the cobbler The Floods Army has only fought two group wars. The first one was with the cobbler's "The Army of the Flood." This was a very serious battle. Spams everywhere, both forums filled with hatred, etc. A peace treaty was signed. We cannot remember at this moment who created the treaty. Treaty is below. "Under the terms of the treaty of the Flood, The original army(A) is(this one) to remove all spies on the new groups site(B). In return, no spam, threats, trolls, or anything of the sort will be sent by Army B(the new) to army A(the old.) Any members who refuse to comply are to be punished by their group. The same goes vice versa. No spies from group B are to be at group A and no spam, trolls, or threats are to be sent by Group A. Any other signs of hostility are also a break of this treaty. " War on The Locusts The other battle was a simple but fun massacre against a small private group on bungie.net. It was against The Locusts. It was awsome. No treaty, total massacre. It was first headed by The Flood's Reserve. The Deviant Incident Some time into the Floods Army's existence, The Flood's Reserve was founded by krisman. This was a very active and prospering branch of the Floodian Military. However, one of the administrators of the group, the female user DeviantSke7ch, launched an attack on the group. Deviant kicked every member from the Reserve aside from Kris, herself, and her alt., "Moonwolf." The Floods Army was alerted and entered a state of panic and lockdown. Kris's empire group was infiltrated by another of Deviant's alts, and the F.A. did background checks on all newcoming members to ensure that they were not agents of Deviant. Deviant soon gave her excuse for the attack in the following pm: The group was getting out of hand. No one was following the rules. I HAD to take action, or the group would have corrupted itself. 90% of the members of the group had never even posted. So I removed them, and once Cobbler start talking back in a particularly RUDE manner, I removed him and every other member. FAILURE TO ADHERE BY THE RULES WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. THE RESULT WILL BE DIRE. I would have removed Krisman, to once and for all delete the group and start aNew, but unfortunately, you have to be the creator to delete the creator. I did what I could, and I see now that the group is making a healthy recovery. I just hope it stays that way. Failure to adhere to a working order will once again, result in the destruction and near deletion of the group. I will always be a part of the group. There is no way to get rid of me. Consider this a warning AND a reminder. You have no rights. Play Nice The Floods Army removed her from The Reserve, but the attempt to rebuild is more or less lost. While Deviant has not been heard from again, many believe that she won the battle against the Floods Army by practically destroying the reserve. The Attack by NFC This was the most recent attack on the Flood's Army. Several new members began spamming the forum for at least 3 pages. They were soon banned, and the group got together to find the culprit. A day later, the user Comrade Napoleon revealed that he organized and participated in the spam attack under his alt. He claims that he did it "for the lulz" but he was banned forever from the Army. His group, New Floodian City, was the control center for the operation. Invader, who was part of NFC-but not the attack-saw Comrade declare war on the F.A. from NFC. After alerting the Army, Invader took a leave of absence from both groups while the war was resolved. The war was called off though before it even started, and both groups are at peace, but are by no means friends. Topwargamer allowed Comrade back into the Army, and his fate was decided by the group. He was eventually permabanned from the group. Comrade and NFC became the Arch-Rivals of The Flood's Army, and many small incidents between the groups have occured. Comrade has in recent times take F.A. much more seriously, seen by his paranoia, and his permabanning of Invader from NFC. Notable History In the Early days of The Floods Army, the original creator of the thread, the cobbler, broke away and formed his own rival group that served the same purpose. This was done in retaliation against TopWargamer not allowing the cobbler to become a administrator in the group. Eventually, the matter was resolved, and The Flood, and it's Army, are at peace...for now. One of the members of The Floods Army, and the founder of the Floods Reserve, krisman123123, declared himself "Emperor of The Flood"-much like Harlow did in the past. A few members of the Army supported Kris's reighn, but soon enough the Empire crumbled from inactivity. List of Allies (bungie.net groups) United World Gaming (currently a friend and not an ally) UNSC Battle Command Spartan omega squad Floods Reserve Notable Members TopWargamer- group leader the cobbler- author of the thread that started it all Krisman123123- Current/former Emperor of The Flood RockdaleRooster- Space Fleet Commander (Admin.) Rahm Emanuel- Retired from Bungie.net Zero Reaper- NEXT Forces Commander (Admin.) Comrade Napolean- Traitor and author of the first Simulation thread Just Great1- News Director of the Group XX7Y- A Veteran of the group Th3 Invader- News Crew Member, Fan-Fic autho ZipZapZop123773- A Veteran of the group Swiftkillswitch3- A Veteran of the group Gondile- A Veteran of the group Ranks Ex-Floodian - non member Floodian Soldier- the basic rank of our army Naval Commander Space Fleet Admiral NEXT Squad Commander Member of the week- reserved for those who are spoted out in our weekly updates Spec-Ops Leader Tech Division Leader F.A. News Crew- the members that help our news director get his news Current Crew Flood Army O.P.- reserved for the one and only, the cobbler. He was the creator of the original thread F.A. News Director Group Leader Link to Group The Floods Army Home Pageblugy